How Harry Persuades Draco
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry uses personal tactics to persuade Draco into doing Halloween the muggle way. written for hd seasons 13 smutty nights of Halloween challenge  one-shot.sex.slash.H/D.non-epilogue compliant.


**Title:**How Harry Persuades Draco  
**Summary:**Harry uses personal tactics to persuade Draco into doing Halloween the muggle way.  
**Author: bleedforyou1  
Prompt:**skeleton, kiss  
**Word Count:**1, 8987  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:**sex. slash.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to **aj-socks** for an amazing beta job! Written for Prompt 3 on the 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween on hd_seasons

comments=3

* * *

Harry poked his head into Draco's office to make sure he was alone before initiating a plan of action.

"Healer Malfoy!" Harry called out in his most distressed voice. "I have a serious problem I need your help with!"

Draco didn't look up from his paperwork, but instead he replied while still writing something down.

"Yes, yes, your serious problem is the hard-on from thoughts of me. You use the same pick-up lines every time you come to have lunch with me, Harry."

Harry scowled and stepped into the office and kissed his boyfriend on his cheek.

"I was going to use the 'my wrist aches' one, but you ruined my fun. I can't come up with any more good ones these days…" Harry said, sitting down in the chair across from Draco.

"That would be why I am considered as the creative one in this relationship," Draco said, flipping a page and scribbling something down.

"Oh, then you wouldn't mind helping me decorate for tomorrow night, then?" Harry asked offhandedly, looking away.

Draco did look up and stop his paper work then to glare at Harry.

"Harry, I said no."

"Come on, Draco! Please? It's our first Halloween officially dating, and the first in our own flat! We should commemorate—"

"Yes, but does _not_ mean we allow children to come in our home with their dirty, grimy hands and give them free treats just because they dressed up like hooligans—"

"They're not going to come inside! I told you that; they just ring the doorbell and we answer the door! And free candy is the whole point of Halloween for little kids—"

"In the _muggle world_," Draco scoffed. "Wizards have a much better understanding of Hallow's Eve."

"Just a few kids, Draco. You don't even have to wear a costume, if you don't want to. Or talk to them. I'll do everything - just stand with me. Please?" Harry asked, widening his eyes innocently.

"Oh quit it, Potter. You have no idea how to properly appease to someone for a favor."

"Oh really?" Harry's begging eyes became rather mischievous as he smirked at Draco.

"Of course. You have to lobby people. Make them think you have the upper hand—What are you doing, Harry? Why are you under my desk—_oh." _Draco gasped as he felt Harry's tongue and thumbs against his trousers, right above his crotch.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed when his boyfriend simply muttered a charm to vanish Draco's lower clothing away.

"Now do I have the upper hand, Draco?" Harry's muffled voice came out from under the desk right before Draco's cock was enveloped in Harry's hot mouth.

"Harry," Draco moaned, bucking into his boyfriend's mouth before the heat was gone. Draco's eyes snapped open. The idiot had stopped! No matter how much Draco pulled at Harry's hair, he would not continue.

"Okay, okay, you wanker!" Draco growled. "We'll do Halloween muggle style if you insist. Damn!"

If Harry's mouth had been free, he would've smirked.

Draco mumbled to himself as he untied his apron and hung it by the kitchen door. He quickly swiped down the counters with a towel and carried the tray of hot cookies into the dining room to put with the other four trays of different cookie flavors.

"Draco, does this look okay?" Harry asked, looking down at his costume as he came out of their bedroom.

"You tied the back part wrong, here," Draco said, walking over and tying the ribbon against the small of Harry's back.

"There you go," Draco said, leaning up and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder as they stared into the full length mirror in the hallway.

Harry's costume was a full-bodied skeleton outfit. All tight black spandex covered in bones.

"Sexy," Draco grinned, pinching Harry's ass before going back to his cookies.

"Ha! I wish. Who are the cookies for?" Harry asked, leaning down and trying to snatch the chocolate chip ones. Draco smacked his hand away before he could grab one.

"These are for the tea party tomorrow, obviously," Draco said. When Harry stared at him blankly, he gasped. "Do _not_ tell me you forgot about it, Harry James Potter!"

"I'm sorry! I blanked for a second. Right, you're friends are coming from St. Mungo's. I remember, see?"

"You best remember. I have been planning this for the last two weeks—" Draco was interrupted by the doorbell buzzing and the wards going off. "Wonderful. You're brats are here. You might as well turn the wards off. They'll be going crazy…"

"_My_ brats?" Harry asked, amused. "Whatever. Go answer the door, I'll grab the candy bowl!"

"Why do _I_ have to answer it?" Draco asked, but Harry was already gone. He huffed then strode over to the door, opening it and peering around.

"Trick or treat!" A squeaky voice came from a small girl standing in a pink costume. It was the girl who always stared at him as he walked down the stairs. Why Harry insisted on moving into a muggle flat building, he'd never guess.

"Er, right. Well, Harry's coming with your candy, so just wait here for a moment," Draco said, looking down at the girl.

"Okie dokie! What are you supposed to be for Halloween?" She asked, her blonde pigtails bouncing.

"I'm not dressed up as anything. Obviously," Draco said imperiously. "What are _you_ supposed to be?"

"A pixie! Not a fairy. Fairy's have wings. But I don't."

"Excuse me?" Draco scoffed. "That is not what pixies look like. They are small, blue and quite devilish. And yes, pixies do have wings, you little—"

"Okay!" Harry said loudly, coming up behind him and opening the door wider. "Happy Halloween, Ms. Pixie! What kind of candy would you like?"

"Mmm," the little hummed, thinking. "That one!"

"There you go," Harry laughed, dropping the candy into her tiny bag.

"Thank you! Bye Misters!"

"Have a nice evening," Draco scowled, watching as the little girl skipped away. "What an imbecilic—"

"Draco! She's like, 8! What is wrong with you?" Harry asked angrily, turning to him. "Why do you hate children?"

"I don't hate them! They're just…dirty and clueless."

Harry stared at him before getting a sad look in his eyes and sighing. He walked back inside, leaving Draco by the door.

"What? Why are you mad at me?" Draco asked, going inside.

"I'm not mad. It's just, I _love_ kids. Ever since Teddy was born, I've grown so fond of young children, and you just really don't like them. How is that supposed to work? That was the only bad part of finding out I was gay…that I could never have my own children," Harry explained, looking away as he sat down on the couch.

Draco bit his lip and watched Harry for a moment before crawling onto the couch next to him and curling around his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry…It's not that I don't like them. I just don't understand them. I've never been around any, and whenever I'm around Teddy, I feel like I can't relate to him at all. I wish I loved him like you do — but it just reminds me of when the Dark Lord used to mock me about someday babysitting him…"

"I know, but kids in general are amazing, Draco. If you just let go around them, I know you'll love them too," Harry murmured into Draco's hair while soothing his hand down Draco's back. "And they'll love you."

"Yeah right," Draco scoffed. "They act like I'm a monster. Teddy never wants to be in the same room as me."

"That's because you act like an adult. You just have to let loose and enjoy it…"

They sat in silence for a little while until the doorbell rang again. Harry made to get up, and Draco stood also. They held hands and Harry opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" Three children yelled, and Draco almost took a step back in alarm, but Harry's hand tightened against his.

"Hey, look at all of your costumes! What do we have…a fairy, a pirate, oh, and a ghost? That's so great! Here's some candy!"

Draco watched as the kids piled candy into their bags and Harry's face was full of light. He supposed that if Harry could show that much love towards kids, he could somehow give it a chance.

"Have fun…Happy Halloween," Draco said as nicely as he could. The kids thanked him before leaving and Harry was grinning at him.

"Nice," Harry commented, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I get? A kiss on the cheek? I was being very nice," Draco pouted.

"How about this…every kid you're nice to, I'll give you a prize?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm…all right, but that was three children. I deserve three prizes."

"Greedy," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. He closed the door lightly before wrapping his arms around Draco and giving him a long, sweet kiss.

As they let go, Draco leaned against Harry, gasping slightly.

"That was two. Another."

"Sshh," Harry whispered, trailing his kisses down Draco's throat and biting above his collarbone.

"Mmm," Draco moaned. "So good—"

He was interrupted by the doorbell again.

"Damn."

"Be nice," Harry smirked, opening the door.

So it went the rest of the night, every candy given out got a kiss for Draco and every nice comment or complimenting of a kid's costume got him even more.

"Well, that was the last piece of candy," Harry said as another group of kids left.

"Great! Let's go to bed now. I'm dying here," Draco said, pulling at Harry's arm.

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed. "Let me turn the lights off so no more kids will come—"

Just as he said it, another doorbell came and they looked at each other worriedly. After opening the door, they saw four more kids.

"Trick or Treat!"

"I'm so sorry, kids we don't have any more candy," Harry said regretfully.

Draco watched as all four children's faces fell and they began walking away with their heads hung low. He clenched his teeth then came up with an idea.

"Wait," he called out to them. "Wait just a moment."

The kids came back excitedly and Harry watched confusedly as Draco ran back into the living room and grabbed cookies from the coffee table that he had set out for tomorrow.

"Here you go…there are different flavors," Draco offered. The kids took one each, thanking him happily and walking away.

After closing the door and turning the lights off, Harry continued to stare at him.

"What?" Draco asked self-consciously.

"You weren't just being nice to get rewarded, were you?"

"Of course I was…let's go fuck now." Draco nodded, pulling at Harry again.

"Draco, you weren't. I could tell."

"Shut up, Harry. You don't know anything."

"Right."

That night, as Draco curled himself around Harry's naked body, he felt an odd feeling in his chest.

"Harry…I feel weird. Like something warm in my chest," Draco whispered.

"You feel happy…children make you feel like that."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

Draco rose up and over Harry, leaning down and kissing him.

"Mm, what was that for?" Harry asked after they pulled apart.

"Nothing. I want you again…" Draco murmured. He slowly rubbed down and felt Harry's hardening cock against him.

"You have me, baby," Harry moaned as Draco slipped inside of him once again. "Oh…so good."

Draco pushed inside of his lover, watching as Harry's eyes squeezed shut and he threw his head back, wrapping his arms and legs around Draco. Harry's body tightened around Draco's cock and his own eyes slipped close.

"Fuck…Harry—Love this. Love you," he gasped out, slowly moving back and forth with force.

"Draco!" Harry suddenly screamed, coming all over again. Draco felt his muscles tighten before he too, poured into Harry. He felt himself fall, spent against Harry.

"Happy Hallow's Eve, love…" Was the last whisper that Draco heard as he fell into dreamland.


End file.
